


Love is madness

by Intoxic



Series: Frostiron stuff [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asshole Tony Stark, Dark Loki (Marvel), Death from Old Age, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Not Beta Read, Not steve rogers Rogers friendly, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: Anthony Stark was a remarkable Midgardian, Loki had to admit it. How could Loki not fall for him? However,  Tony never showed any shadow of feelings towards Loki. But he harbored them for someone else. Soon, Loki discovered the source of his infatuation.Loki’s cold blood boiled in his veins. The sudden desire to rip Steve Rogers to shreds arose in his heart and mind. Tony Stark was his. Captain America had no right to take what’s his. Loki will not let that happen.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers Onesided
Series: Frostiron stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Love is madness

**"Love is madness”**

Loki smirked in a victorious way, watching Captain America getting plummed into a road by the giant bear the mage created with his seidr. It was such a wonderful sight to behold. The righteous man getting beat up like Loki was years ago. Oh, the revenge was a sweet, sweet thing. 

However, Loki didn’t set his revenge out for Captain for the events on his failed invasion. If he did, he’d have to attack every Avenger equally. But it was Steven Rogers who wronged him too personally lately. 

Do not misunderstand Loki. Ever since he left Asgard, after its demise, he came back to live on Midgard. Midgard was a peaceful realm, mostly, a perfect place to cause chaos. He settled in living not much away from the Avengers. It was better to observe his enemies closely. At first, Loki caused slight mischief, here and now, only to turn it into regular pranks, when he deemed Avengers to become too lazy. It was then when he took a particular interest in one of the Avengers.

_ Iron Man _ .

Oh, Anthony Stark was a remarkable Midgardian, Loki had to admit it. His intelligence was beyond marvelous. The mage had never met any creature like that before. It was only natural he felt drawn towards the man. Tony Stark was incredibly attractive not only by his look. His wit and snark easily competed with Loki’s. He could taste it during many of their flytes, during the battles. 

_ How could he not fall for the mortal? _

Loki quickly charmed the mortal into his bed. He never had a problem with this anyway. Tony was a fantastic lover. Before Loki knew, feelings started to grow inside his heart for the mortal engineer. Loki was possessive. He was. He wanted Stark for himself. He often dreamt about stealing Tony away and locking him in his penthouse, or a cage, where he could have him for himself to his heart’s content. Maybe even Tony wouldn’t be so opposed to it. After all, he was very adventurous in the bedroom. But he never did so. 

It was his biggest mistake.

Tony never showed any shade of feelings towards the mage. He liked to keep things casual. It was a thrill for him to have sex with a villain, with his biggest enemy. There were no feelings on his side. At least not for Loki.

A few months into their relation, Loki discovered a hurting truth. It was purely by a coincidence. He teleported straight to Tony’s bedroom in his penthouse, wanting to surprise his lover, only to discover him taking a shower. Well, Loki wouldn’t pass on an occasion to see his naked mortal under a hot spray of water. He wandered into the bathroom only to halt his movements when he heard his mortal.

“ _ Oh, Steve… _ ” Loki’s eyes widened in shock. Was Iron Man deflowering the poor Captain in the shower? As he squinted his eyes to see more behind the foam of hot water, he realized there’s no one else there with Tony. Stark was pleasuring himself. “ _ God, Steve. Oh, Captain…” _

He was pleasuring himself to an image of Captain America… 

Loki’s cold blood boiled in his veins. The sudden desire to rip Steve Rogers to shreds arose in his heart and mind. Tony Stark was his. Captain America had no right to take what’s his. Loki will not let that happen.

“Loki?” he suddenly heard his name being said. The mage focused his eyes on the mortal before. Tony stood naked in the frame of his shower. His skin flushed from both arousal and hot water. His brown eyes, beautiful brown eyes, were staring warily into Loki’s green. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to surprise you, however, it seems you already relieved yourself with the image of  _ Captain America _ ,” he spat the other mortal’s name like it was the worst poison on his tongue. Loki looked deeper into his eyes. “Tell me, Stark, do you often think of Captain America under your shower?”

“If I am, then what?” the mortal replied. “You’re jealous or what?” 

“You’re mine, Stark,” he informed him. 

“Look, I never promised you anything, man,” Tony moved past him towards his bedroom. “I never said I’ll be your lover or a friend even, Loki. We only fucked. That’s it.”

“You dare to…” he bit back, but Tony cut him off.

“There could never be anything between you and me, Loki. You’re my enemy. You’re just a good fuck for me. That’s it.” 

Tony’s words dawned on him a moment later. just a good fuck. Oh… No. Loki was a prince! A mage! He was not just a good fuck. Especially not for some mortal. 

Then it hit him. 

“Did you think about him every time we’ve fornicated?” 

“God, Loki, don’t act like a jealous girlfriend that I suddenly broke a heart,” Tony whined as he put some clothes on his body. “Even if I was fantasizing about Steve during our fucks it’s my business. Don’t act so surprised now. It’s just fucking between us. I’m spent today, so kindly get the fuck out, before I call your brother and the rest of the team.” 

Loki silently growled as seidr started to burst at the tip of his fingers. It was then when a plan started to form in his plan.

He will show Stark what kind of a weak man Steve Rogers is. Then Stark will be his again. If he won’t see it, Loki will simply get rid of Steve Rogers ultimately.

That’s how Loki became particularly vengeful towards Captain America. 

The mage changed his pranks into regular attacks on Midgardians only to rouse the Avengers to a battle with him. His brother pleaded with him to stop his madness every time they encountered when he couldn’t overpower him, but to no avail. Loki had a mission named Steve Rogers. 

Loki asked his dear friend Victor von Doom to help him in his recent attack. Doom and his doombots kept occupied the rest of the Avengers, sans Stark. Loki wanted him to see how weak his ideal is. The mage kept Tony on a magical leash though when the bear focused on Rogers. 

“See? He’s a pathetic, weak human,” Loki pointed at Captain America. “I cannot understand what you see in him, Stark? He’s nothing but an ant.”

“Oh my god,” Stark whined again. “Is this about this again? Come on, Loki. Give it a rest.”

“Oh no, my dear Iron Man,” the mage continued, walking closer to Rogers. He crouched next to him as the bear was holding the man down with his paws. Rogers’ face was purple, blood was running down his nose and split lip. Ah, what a wonderful sight. “You are no better than me, Steve Rogers. I cannot condone Stark’s infatuation over you to prolong any longer. He is mine. Do you hear me? Stark is mine. If he won’t understand it now, I will have to simply get rid of his infatuation.”

“You think… he’ll love you… if you kill me?” Rogers grunted through his tears. “I feel sorry for you, Loki.”

“If he won’t love me… I’ll just force him to it,” Loki simply explained. “However, firstly, I will take care of my competition. It will prove to Stark that I’m a man of my word. He will see me as his lover, whether he likes it or not.”

“Love isn’t... about forcing someone,” Steve tried again, taking small breaths as the bear kept holding him down. “He must love you… for you.”

“Oh, this is a childish belief, Captain,” Loki clicked his tongue on the man. 

He gestured his hand and the bear attacked Rogers again. The animal punched the man in his face and chest again. Steve let out a painful groan that was followed by the sound of breaking bones. Good. The pain he felt gave Loki a bit of satisfaction. As the bear was beating the mortal some more, Loki kept glancing towards his former lover. Tony gritted his teeth and struggled against his magic, alas he didn't speak a word. Huh, perhaps he needed stronger impulse. 

Loki conjured his daggers and forced the bear to step away from Rogers. The man was too beat up to defend himself now. Hm, in the past, when Loki thought himself an honorable man; at least to some extent; he'd leave such an opponent or fight with him himself and not use animals for it. However, he was no longer an honorable warrior but a hurt man. He pressed the dagger to Steve's neck and was ready to slit it when Stark finally reacted. 

"Ok! You win!" Loki glanced at Stark again. "I'll agree. I'll be with you, you psychotic bastard! Just let Steve live."

Loki couldn't help but smirk at that. He leaned down and whispered to Steve's ear.

"You see now, Rogers, he chose me."

"But he'll never love you anyway," captain America responded. "He'll hate you."

"He will learn to love me. I'll bond him to myself. I'll take him away from here and he will eventually forget about you. He'll be mine like he's supposed to from the beginning."

Loki punched Steve in the face and left the man to return to Stark. The mage let go of his lover, trusting him to not use his repulsors against him. Tony didn't even try. He knew it was pointless anyway. Loki would quickly block his attack and teleport him away.

When Tony faced him, Loki was regarded with a look of pure hatred. 

"Anthony…"

"Don't even think that just because I agreed to be with you that I will love you. I hate you, Loki."

"Don't be so dramatic, love."

"Every day I'll spend with you I'll be trying to find a way to kill you and if that won't work, I will kill myself."

Loki took a step back as Tony's words hit him. They were cutting him open like the sharpest knife in all nine realms. He gave the man an overlook. The rage and hatred were seething off the mortal. He could see the fire burning in his chocolate brown eyes. However, it was not the fire he desired to see.

"You will never love me," Loki whispered to himself, as the sad realization hit him harder than Thor's thunder. "Even if he dies, you will not love me. No matter what I do. If I'd force you with my seidr, it would be nothing but a lie. You will never let me into your heart, would you, Anthony?"

"Never," the man replied sternly, eyes never leaving Loki's face.

"Very well," Loki said after a long pause. "I will not stoop so low to force myself on you, Anthony. I will not attempt to gain your affections again. Farewell, Anthony Stark."

With that, Loki called off his seidr from Steve's body and skywalked with a broken heart. A frozen tear cut his cheek when he stepped out on the ruined, cold ground of Jotunheimr. 

Loki kept his word. He didn't encounter Stark ever again throughout the entire lifespan of the mortal. However, he kept an eye on him. Stark never became Roger's lover. Instead, he entangled himself in a loveless marriage to some redhead. But there was no happiness in his life. 

Same as in Loki's life. The mage nursed his broken heart for many more years. When Stark was old, at the doorstep of Lady Death, Loki visited him for the last time. 

"I could give you everything you'd desire," he whispered by his ear. "I could prolong your life, show you the wonders of the whole universe. I could clothe you in the most beautiful jewels. I could give you a throne of any realm you'd want. I could end any enemy of yours. All I wanted from you was your heart. Was it too much to ask, Anthony? Look at you now. You're old, feeble, and dying. All alone in your cold, lifeless tower. And where is your darling captain now? Ah yes, he is away, basking in happiness with his Winter Soldier. He left you, Stark. Oh, the irony. If you'd let me, I would make you the happiest man in the nine realms. I was madly in love with you, Anthony Stark."

Tony crossed his eyes with him and let the last breath out. It was followed by the last weak beat of his old heart.

Loki sat by his side and sighed.

"My love for you was madness, Anthony. I will never make this mistake ever again."

When Loki left him hours later, he realized that there was nothing in his heart. No warmth, no feeling, no movement. There was nothing but coldness in there that overpowered him throughout the years he lived after his first and last heartbreak. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hardly write a story without a happy ending, but I felt the need to write this one. Not beta read.


End file.
